Users of whirlpool baths and spa tubs (referred to collectively herein as "tub(s)") frequently desire to recline while in the tub. Pillows have been provided in the past to support and cushion the user's neck and suboccipital area when reclining. It has been found desirable to use water jets with such pillows to massage the user's neck as well as provide support and comfort. Although existing combinations have been suitable for their purposes, they have met with several drawbacks.
Water jets mounted in pillows tend to spray the pressurized water across the tub, resulting in unwanted splashing of water both inside and outside the tub. Attempts to cover the water jets have been marginally successful because the water is either completely blocked, so that the benefits of the heated water are reduced, or a residual water spray remains.
Other drawbacks include inadequate or overly complex attachment methods for mounting the pillow to the tub, and expensive and cumbersome control systems, or lack of any control.